One Litre of Tears
by Chibi-Pengin
Summary: Follow a story of Edward Elric suffering from an incurable disease and what does this disease got to do with him not using alchemy a lot? RoyEd & AlWin You have been warned!
1. Chapter 1

One Litre of Tears 

**Summary: **Follow a story of Edward Elric suffering from an incurable disease and what does this disease got to do with him not using alchemy a lot? RoyEd & AlWin

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chibi: Wooo! My first fanfic! Please enjoy it!

Pengin: I helped a lot with your fanfic!

Chibi: Fine fine! Yes Pengin gave me a lot of ideas for this fanfic. Applause to her! claps sarcastically

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Notes: This is a story that is not a crossover with One Litre of Tears but more of using some of the stories ideas and putting some of my own (And Pengins') together to form my own version of 'One Litre of Tears' hope you all enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or One Litre of Tears.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Time happenenings

Chapter 1: Let the pain begin

"Where am I?" A low whisper echoing through a vast void.

"Welcome Edward Elric." A low grumbling voice answered.

The teen jumped a little when the person suddenly spoke…..well whatever it is that spoke.

He looked around his surrounding but there was no one there. Only a giant gate standing in the middle of nowhere. The teen looked at the solid object in front of him with his glowing golden eyes. He slowly closed his eyes and knows exactly what this is. It's his dream. A dream out of his memory of that fateful day when he restored his younger brothers' body.

Never in his life would he forget about that conversation. To be precise he can't, even if he wanted to because every time he goes to sleep the conversation would keep re occurring, and there's nothing he can do. All the time he would be sent back to the day he talked with the truth of the world. The Gate.

"Nii-san! Time to get up!" A timid yet loud voice spread across a room filled with many alchemy books lying around. Alphonse, Ed's younger sibling with whitish blonde hair and clear blue green eyes stood out side his older brother's window which is obviously open.

Ed was already up and was sitting on his bedside getting himself dressed. As he put his red coat with the dark black flamel snake symbol at the back on, he tied his hair into a braid and walked outside the door.

He walked into a long narrow corridor and at the end of the corridor was a blonde haired girl with sparkling blue eyes wearing a red bandana on the top of her head to stop her hair from falling to her face. She was wearing black clothing that covered up her chest and some light brown baggy trousers. Her hair was tied neatly back with some side hairs falling down to her waist length.

Ed looked up to see the full figured person tapping her foot impatiently and does not have a face of a happy person.

"Winry…." Ed said in a low deep voice.

"Come on Ed! Don't just stand there! I need to check your automail!" Winry growled at the blonde teen.

Even though Winry, Ed and Al's childhood friend, screamed at him at the top of her voice he did not run or fastened his pace. This really annoys her.

When he finally reaches up to the end of the snake like corridor he sat down on a wooden chair took of his red jacket and laid his right arm onto the table.

"Geez Ed! You really got to start taking care your automail! Just look at the state of it! It hasn'y been oiled for nearly 4 weeks now! Ugh! Ed! Pass me my screw driver it's at the end of the table to your left!" Winry fullblown commanded.

Ed sighed heavily and reached for the screwdriver. As he lifted his left hand towards the screwdriver he closed his palm but he didn't grab anything. He grabbed thin air, he missed the screwdriver by 3 inches. Winrys' eyes widened in shock, 'How did Ed miss an easy target like that? Ed…he's acting strange….' The young mechanic thought.

"…Ed…" Winry quietly whispered.

"Come on mechanic freak! I don't have all day!" Ed shouted towards the blonde girl.

Winrys' eyes twitched and she gripped her spanner harder and harder. She was so angry that you could pratically see the red burning aura around her trembling body.

"YOU ALCHEMY FRE----" Winrys' voice trailed off when she heard a soft voice shouting over to Ed and Winrys' direction.

"Nii-san, Winry-san I'll be off to town to get something for tonight."

"Al!" Winry shot up as she heard his voice. "Wait! I'll come with you!" The young blonde mechanic changed from shouting, screaming, and commanding boss to a sweet, charming, blushing teenage girl. She pushed herself off her chair and hurriedly up to her room to get changed.

Al had a sweet smile on his face after seeing the blonde girl running so chaoticly to her room.

"She really does like going to town doesn't she?" The younger sibling asked smiling.

"She only really likes going to town with a certain person." The older blonde whispered to himself while looking at Al. 'Al can't you tell? Can't you see that she really likes you?' Ed sighed at his young sibling. 'You may be strong and smart but the only thing your weak at is to tell if someone likes you or not.'

After the clumsy Winry finished changing: 6:00

"Well then we'll be off then! Bye Ed!" The cheerful blue eyed girl said and waved at the same time.

"Are you sure you want to stay home Nii-san? Why don't you come with us?" Al suggested.

Ed can feel a death glare coming from a certain person. He was right, right next to Al Winry slowly turned to Ed, her hair was covering her eyes but Ed can tell that she's glaring at him and the glare is telling him that, 'If you come along, be prepared for a very painful automail check!' Just thinking about it sends chills down Eds' spine.

"No really I'm alright Al." Ed whole heartidly can say. 'It's when I'm GOING that I actually won't be alright.' Ed thought with a sweat drop on his head.

"Nii-san.."

"Ok then! Come on Al! Bye Ed!"

"Ah! We'll be back soon Nii-san!"

As the two of them waved and walked off leaving Ed standing outside the front door waving and smiling until he can't see them at the far distance anymore he walked inside the warm cozy home.

Night Time: 8:00pm

"They sure are taking their time…." Ed said annoyed as he has been waiting for his dinner for nearly 2 hours. 'Their not even back yet! I guess I'll just go read some alchemy books.'

Ed slowly stood up and walked up the stairs. Slowly he takes a step at a time, then suddenly he lost his footing and he went flying down the stairs and landed chin first on the floor. The sight of it was horrible, blood dripping non stop from his chin and he was moaning in pain. He lifted his hand to his chin so blood won't drip down on the wooden floor.

"Ed! I heard a crash are you--?" Pinako, Winrys' grandmother came rushing in and was in shock at the gruesome sight. "Ed! Are you alright! What happened? How did you get hurt so badly! Argh! No time for questions we need to take care of that wound first! Den! Come in!"

A black and white dog trodded into the room and bites Eds' red jacket sleeve and leads him in another room.

End of Chapter 1: Let the Pain Begin

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chibi: Well…that's basically the end of chapter 1! Please R&R! What will happen next? Well…. Equivalent exchange you review then I'll write the next chapter! Or maybe I'll just write it because I want to! And I have the power to! And…Gets wacked by Pengin Ow!

Pengin: How can you talk that much! And anyway if they like it they will review!

Chibi: Hopefully! Looks at Pengin Whens your next chapter going to be posted up?

Pengin: …Runs far away

Chibi: oO; … Anyway hope you like it! Prays

Pengin: Runs back When I find my little green notebook!

Chibi: --;


	2. Chapter 2

One Litre of Tears

**Summary: **Follow a story of Edward Elric suffering from an incurable disease and what does this disease got to do with him not using alchemy a lot? RoyEd & AlWin

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chibi: OMG! I've got reviews in my first chapter! I am soooo happy! So happy that I just have to write chapter 2!

Pengin: Don't get too over excited.

Chibi: But it's like…a review! Wow! I'm gonna faint!

Pengin: When you finish chapter 2 then you can faint.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Notes: This is a story that is not a crossover with One Litre of Tears but more of using some of the stories ideas and putting some of my own (And Pengins') together to form my own version of 'One Litre of Tears' hope you all enjoy it. OMG! I forgot to add that this is in a AU.

**Disclaimer: I own Fullmetal Alchemist! …. Wait… no…. That's still Arakawa Sensei's ….. (There is no way that I own it if I did I wouldn't have wrote a fanfiction…I think..)**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Time Happenings

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: You're my Friend. Yet my Enemy.

Treating Ed's wound: 8:30pm

"Ed you just sit there while I'm getting a wet cloth." Pinako hastily said.

While Pinako grabbed a cloth and ran it in cold water, Ed sat there gritting his teeth in pain and heard footsteps. It's not just one footstep it's a whole load of footsteps coming down from the hills where their house was built closest to.

"Obaa-san. What's happening outside?" Ed asked in pain.

Pinako looked up to the windowsill and sighed. "It's the military soldiers again." Pinako walked over to Ed and handed the cloth to him to treat it himself, as she's too short to reach him (1). "It seems like they had another fight and won. But they sure do have a lot of wounds on them."

Ed looked up at the ceiling, "They might not have won." Pinako gave him a look that says 'How do you know?' He knows what she's thinking by just looking at that face she gave him. "Just look at their faces. They're not happy that means they either lost or let the people run away."

"They could be just tired. You never know."

"Exactly. We never know what happened because were not there we can keep guessing but we would never know what happens until someone told us or we heard it from some other people. If you heard it from some other people then that could just be rumours. We can never know." Ed explained.

"Oh don't give me that young man! I can guess whatever I like, and you just trust in scientific explaination and all that crap really! Right okay how did you wound yourself like this?" Pinako finally asked the most obvious question she was thinking

of.

"I just fell from the stairs." Ed answered. Pinako looked straight at him, she took off her glasses and wiped it. "How did you fall?"

"I lost my footing"

"Were you going up or down?"

"Up"

"And landed forwards?"

"Yes"

"Where were your hands?"

"Why are you asking me all these questions?"

"Just answer me! Where were your hands?"

"By my side."

After a long silence: 9:00pm

"Were back!" A happy cheerful voice screamed around the house.

"Winry! What took you two so long?" Pinako walked in and scoulded straight away.

"Sorry Pinako-san but there was a lot of military soldiers coming down from the cliff so we have to wait until their gone. Where's Nii-san?" Al asked looking around the house.

"He said he wanted a walk so he went oustside with Den." Pinako answered while poping her pipe into her mouth.

Winry looked at Als' worried face and shyly said. "Um… I'm sure he'll be okay! Because it's Ed! And I'm sure he wouldn't do anything to make you worry about him."

"I guess your right. I just have to trust him more." Al looked and Winry and gave her a sweet little smile. She looked at him and her face has turned into a dark crimson color, she puts her hand on her face and ran to her room.

"Ha! That girl. When she's around her friends she's always so bossy and loud but when she's around you she turns more like a girl." Pinako teased the poor shy mechanic while blowing smoke out of pipe.

And Al just tilted his head and had a confuse look on his face.

Ed and Den's walk in some kind of forest: 10:00pm

Ed followed the cliff up where the military people were coming back from and Den followed where Ed goes. He goes up the cliff and at the end he has to go down. He turned and twisted everywhere that is covered with branches and thorns.

'What could've happened here? Why did they come here to this place?' Ed thought to himself. Not long until he found a pitch-black tunnel. Both of them walked in and Ed whispered, "So you're the one they're after?" In front of him was an injured man. He had hazel skin and on his forehead was a scar that made like a cross. His eyes showed a dark crimson red colour that slowly looked up at Ed. His left arm had tatoos on them that made out a strange pattern.

"Well… I guess you couldn't help it as the military did kill the Ishval people no wonder you would hate them that much that you would kill some of them." Ed went closer to him. He clapped his hands together, 'If I do this then I'll…. But saving someones life is more important!' He put his hands onto his wounds and the wound slowly heals up.

His tatooed arm started having glowing. His arm reacted to his alchemy. 'This kid…' he thought to himself.

"Oi! Kid! Why're you helping me?" His deep voice asked him.

"Well… I can't actually think of a reason to help someone so… you can just say that you're my friend." Ed said calmly.

The man looked at him in shock. 'Friend?'

"Why're you here?"

"I was curious… I was talking to Obaa-san about we might never find out what happened to the military soldiers and then I thought I want to know. Do you have anyone else with you or are you alone?"

"Alone…"

"You took them all out alone? Using alchemy?"

"Yes. This arm, it is the arm that my brother gave me before he died… Using alchemy is the same as going aginst God himself. At first I wondered why he gave me his arm but now I know why. It's because he wants me to cleanse the sins of those that goes against God. And for that I will cleanse it with this arm."

"…. That's really something. Even though I wouldn't agree with you about the whole God and using alchemy is a sin thing I still admire you for being so devoted so devoted that your not scared of anything because you believe in something I find that really admirable."

"You…"

"Well! That's done so… maybe I'll see ya around?"

"I'm staying here over night."

Ed smiled and walked away from him and waved, with his back turned against him.

When Ed left him alone there was a tiny smile on his face. "Friend…"

Morning: 9:00am

Ed sat up straight on his bed, his hair let down to his shoulder and he looked straight ahead. 'The dream again… it just won't stop.' After a long thought he got changed and he heard someone knocking on the door. "Ed?" It was Pinako's voice. "Ed I want you to come with me to central." Eds' eyes widened. 'I thought she hated the military..'

"Obaa-san…" Ed couldn't find anything to say but, "okay but I need to go somewhere first."

"I'll wait in the train station, and I told Winry that were going to elsewhere so she and Al won't worry." Pinakos' footsteps slowly disappear.

Inside the Cave: 9:25am

"Aren't you gonna ask why I came?" Ed asked

"There's no need for a friend to ask these questions." He answered. Ed looked up at him and smiled. "What's your name kid?"

"Edward….Edward Elric yours?"

"They all just calls me Scar. I'm not worthy enough to use my real name."

"Is it because one of your sins and God things?"

"They are not what you call 'things' they are beliefs and religion. Talking to someone like you won't understand these kinda stuff anyway."

They both gave a chuckle until Ed stood up and started to walk away.

"Going already?"

" Yeah.. I'm going to central." Scars' face slowly changes, he couldn't believe what he just heard. "Bye..."

After hevanised from his sightthere was a frown on his face. "Enemy…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1)I bet Ed would be happy to hear that don't you think?

Chibi: Woohooo! I already finished chapter 2! I am in a writing mood! Do you think things are moving too slow or fast or do you think it's not long enough? Please R&R! Like I always want you guys to do!

Pengin: Finished already! Hey! That's short compared to mine!

Chibi: Not as short as your fingers!

Pengin: Death glare remember when you said your going to faint? LET ME HELP YOU!

Chibi: WAHH! Hope you guys like it! runs


	3. Chapter 3

One Litre of Tears

**Summary: **Follow a story of Edward Elric suffering from an incurable disease and what does this disease got to do with him not using alchemy a lot? RoyEd & AlWin

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chibi: Chapter 3? Oo! I'm surprising myself! I'm gonna need a break after this.

Pengin: But you don't do anything but sit on your butt and having a labtop lie on your stomache.

Chibi: Goes and cries That's not true! Anyway… Chapter 3!

Author's Note: I have an extra review! Woo! Go me! Yeah…that's all I have to say pratically…

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or One Litre of Tears (I forgot in my previous chapter to put this in).**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Time Happenings

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Spinocerebellar Degeneration Disease

_The human brain contains 140 billion neurons._

_About 10 of these are specialised cells._

_The nervous system is divided into the central and the peripheral nervous systems._

_The central nervous system consists of, the brain, the diencephalon, the cerebellum, the brainstem and then the spinal cord._

_It is the spinal cord, the brainstem and the cerebellum, that allow for coordinated and smooth movements of the body._

On the Train: 10:25am

Ed looked out the train window and saw the central military.

"Obaa-san… why're we going to central so suddenly?" Ed asked clearing the silence betweent them.

Pinako took out her pipe again and put it in her mouth. "I had a talk with Winry…"

Arrival at Central: 11:10am

The two of them stepped off the train and Pinako lead the way.

Every now and then Pinako turned around and nearly always saw Ed wobble a bit and it seems that he trips easily but always has the other foot to put him up again.

When Pinako stopped Ed looked up and saw a huge white building and he could smell what he thinks is medicine.

She led him in and it's what he thought. They're inside a hospital. 'So that's why she wants to go to central.'

"Ed can you sit down while I go and have a talk with the Doctor?" Pinako asked pointing to a black haired man standing next to her. He was wearing a shirt underneath his long white lab coat and black pants. He pushed his glasses up and went up to Ed and stretched out his hand.

"Hi. My names Maes Hughes, and I'll be your doctor from now on." He said giving Ed a smile.

Ed stared at his hands and finally lifted his and shaked it. "Hi…. I'm Edward Elric." The shy little Ed said.

Hughes led Pinako into his office and closed the door behind him.

Hughe's Office: 11:50am (Pinako and Hughes) "Please have a seat Mrs Rockbell." He said pointing to the empty seat in front of him. "And what seems to be the problem?" 

Pinako sat down and started to speak. "Sensei (1)… the thing is, it's about Edward. He seems to be having difficulty walking, and even telling objects how far they are. I had a talk with my granddaughter and she said that when he reached out to grab a screwdriver he missed it by about 3inches. Even yesterday, he was walking upstairs and he somehow lost his footing but the thing is that normally when someone falls then their hands would automatically protect them from danger but he's different. His hands had no scratches and it's perfectly clean, when I asked him where were his hands he said that it was by his side. Sensei I am really worried about Edward so please will you find out what's wrong with him…"

After Hughes finished writing notes down he sent Pinako back out and called Ed in.

Hughe's Office: 12:34pm (Ed and Hughes)

Ed sat down and started first. "Obaa-san is worried about me isn't she? I can't blame her after what happens. To tell you the truth I wouldn't have come if I knew she were taking me to the hospital. I would've thought of some excuse and shrug it off, because I know what's wrong with me. I don't want people to worry about me."

"Edward-san let me tell you what your disease is it's spi---" Ed slammed his hands onto the table and looked at him with his golden eyes.

"I just said I know what it is!"

"Edwaed-san……. I think you should tell her about your disease. Better then making her worry all the time, she's old now…. You shouldn't keep things from her anymore." He looked at Ed who had his head hung down in shame. "What would you do now?"

Outside the office: 12:58pm

Pinako sat there until she heard the door open. She stood up and stood still.

"Mrs Rockbell, Please come in." Hughes said.

Pinako heart started to race everytime she gets closer and closer to the office. She knows somethings wrong and she won't like it. She felt like her heart stopped when she entered the office.

Hughe's Office: 1:05pm (Ed, Pinako and Hughes)

This time all of them were in there. She slowly took a seat and looked at Ed who didn't make a sound and didn't even look at her. She looked at Hughe's table and saw the table was dented she can also guess that it's properbly done whom. Who would be strong enough to break an object double it's size…..Edward. The question is why.

"Sensei…" Pinako quietly let out.

Hughes faced the blonde teen and said. "Edward-san?"

"……"

"It seems I'll have to tell her then." Hughes faced back to the worried Pinako.

"Edward-san has this disease called Spinocerebellar Degeneration Disease."

"Spinorcerebellar degeneration disease?" Pinako confusingly asked.

"The human brain contains 140 billion neurons. About 10 of these are specialised cells. The nervous system is divided into the central and the peripheral nervous systems. The central nervous system consists of, the brain, the diencephalon, the cerebellum, the brainstem and then the spinal cord. It is the spinal cord, the brainstem and the cerebellum, that allow for coordinated and smooth movements of the body.

The cerebellum in Elric's brain compared to other people would be smaller because for some reason the cellebellum is shrinking, and the nerve cells in the cerebellum are slowly degenerating therefore, we can interpret them as being dead cells." Hughes explained carefully.

Pinako shot a look at him and whispered. "dead….cells…?"

"There won't be any noticeable symptons to start with. But like you said about him wobbling while walking. He will start to walk unstably, that will make his likelihood for falling increases. He will have difficulties positioning himself and other objects and then slowly he will not be able to write and speak properly. Even though this disease is slow it will get worst day by day. It's a very cruel disease so Edward-san here must be fully prepared for what's to come and you need to aswell as he will need all the support he could get."

"There is a cure for it…. Right?"

"So far…. It is incurable…"

Pinako lifted her glasses and wiped her eyes. "Ed…. Did you know about this?"

Ed stayed silent and turned his back against her.

"Mrs Rockbell I think you should let Edward here stay and you go back home because there are still things that I would like to say to him alone." Hughes suggested to Pinako.

"I think I should stay here with Ed."

"I don't mind you staying, actually I'll be delighted that your staying because LOOK AT THIS PICTURE OF MY DAUGHTER ELYSIA SHE'S 3 YEARS OLD! AND ALREADY SHE CAN SMILE LIKE THAT! SHE'S GOING TO BECOME A SUPERMODEL WHEN SHE'S GROWN UP!" Hughes took a picture of a little girl that has hazel brown hair, her eyes were shut and on her face was her giant smile, out of nowhere and put it right in front of Pinakos' face.

"See you soon Ed." Pinako opened the door and power run down to the train station and took the train back to Rizembool.

"….Edward…. what do you plan on doing now?" Hughes asked turning to Ed.

" I just want to do research on medication so that I could help out other people that has my disease and maybe there's a way to cure it someday." Ed answered head still hung down.

"The military has lots of files and research files on medication. If you could join the military then maybe you could get your hands on the files. Can you use alchemy?" Hughes looked at Ed and saw that under that white glove there's something shining, then turned to the dented table that Ed smacked his hands on. "That arm…"

"Automail… I lost my arm and leg while doing human transmutation. I can use alchemy just not a lot." Ed stood up and leaned on the wall remembering the past was harsh remembering the present life is harsher what kind of memory would not hurt this fragile young blonde?

"Edward… please think about joining the military, you know I have a very close friend that works in the military maybe you'll get a chance to meet him. Edward you have potential. You might be able to make it into central. This hospital is part of centrals hospital so it would be easier for you and me to talk and do regular check ups on your disease." Hughes sat down on his seat and started doing his paperworks.

Ed gave out a small smile and said. "I'll think about it. Obaa-san doesn't like the military so I might have difficultie convincing her. But! I'll try, so… please cheer me on Sensei!"

"Please call me Hughes. Edward? Your 15 right?"

"Yeah."

"Ahh… I see…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Sensei can also be used to call doctors.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chibi: Next chapter Roy might appear!

Pengin: The story sure goes fast.

Chibi: Hey! I like my story so there! Please R&R!


End file.
